Un enfant pour Dazai
by Griselda Roseberry
Summary: [CRACK] "Il avait donc entendu correctement. Puis se posa beaucoup de questions. Qui d'ailleurs ne mettaient pas l'intellect de Dazai en valeur, puisque toutes concernaient une possible stupidité." Quand Dazai annonce qu'il aimerait un enfant, Akutagawa ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes... (Author note: les résumés ne sont pas mon fort)


Crack fic de l'enfer

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.  
C'était un de ces rares moments de calme, où Akutagawa pouvait passer du temps avec Dazai.  
Loin de l'Agence, loin de la Mafia.  
Personne n'était au courant de leur relation. C'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

On ne les trouverai jamais ici, dans cet appartement éloigné de leurs lieux de travail respectif, un endroit rien que pour eux deux. Un aperçu de la vie en couple, vie qu'ils n'auront jamais.

Le suicidaire proposait de vivre ensemble dans l'haut delà, le garçon maladif préfèrait laisser les tragédies à Roméo et Juliette.  
Le suicidaire trouvait cela fort triste, le garçon maladif n'en avait que faire de telle plainte.

« Je ne supporte pas la façon dont tu te conduis avec le tigre-garou. »

Dazai cligna des yeux avant de regarder le jeune homme à ses côtés, comme étonné que celui-ci prenne la parole, surtout pour parler « travail ».  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque, son habituel sourire au visage.

« Nous sommes enfin seuls, et tu préfères parler de ta jalousie envers Atsushi ? »

Il put voir Akutagawa arborer une grimace de colère, avant d'avoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je ne vois juste pas ce que tu lui trouves ! »

Dazai fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hm…Il est doué. »

« Peut-être. Mais beaucoup moins que moi. » Il avait insisté sur le 'beaucoup moins'.

« Ah ? »

Le jeune homme se leva, la colère s'étant transformé en haine devant cette réponse mettant en doute ses capacités.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » l'homme aux bandages, demanda, cachant son amusement.

« Tuer le tigre-garou. » l'autre répondit entre ses dents serrés.

« Je crains que cela ne soit possible... »

« Et pourquoi ?! »

Dazai se leva à son tour et approcha son visage de celui d'Akutagawa.

« Parce-que cela gâcherai notre soirée. »

Le jeune homme essaya de cacher sa rougeur, tournant la tête, regardant ailleurs.  
Le plus vieux l'incita à s'asseoir à nouveau, il ne pu que s'exécuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de toute manière ? » marmonna-t-il, toujours vexé.

Il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'avait Dazai, et redouta la réponse.

« Que nous discutions de faire un enfant. »

Akutagawa mourra sur le coup…métaphoriquement parlant, du moins.  
Même s'il aurait très bien pu mourir littéralement, puisqu'il s'étouffa avec sa salive (cela aurait bien pu être seulement de l'air, mais c'était déjà bien honteux de s'étouffer, alors il préféra conserver un peu de décence et se força à penser que ledit liquide était responsable de son malheur), se mit à tousser, cracha un peu de sang pour faire bonne mesure, puis après avoir regagné assez de souffle, il posa la question que n'importe quelle personne aurait posé dans un moment pareil :

« Quoi ?! »

« Un enfant ! » osait-il répéter.

Il avait donc entendu correctement. Puis se posa beaucoup de questions.  
Qui d'ailleurs ne mettaient pas l'intellect de Dazai en valeur, puisque toutes concernaient une possible stupidité.

« Tu plaisantes ? » se risqua-t-il, un peu effrayé de la réponse qu'il allait reçevoir.

« Non, on devrait vraiment avoir un enfant ensemble, il serait merveilleux ! »

 _Il aurait beaucoup de problème ce gamin…_ pensa Akutagawa. Dazai continuait de parler.

« Je t'aime. On devrait avoir cet enfant, fuir le Japon et aller élever des chèvres dans les Alpes ! »

 _C'est toi la chèvre…_ pensa Akutagawa. Il coupa Dazai dans son monologue.

« Non. »

Un simple mot, et voilà que l'homme sensé montrer l'exemple, puisqu'il était son (ancien) mentor, se mit à bouder, faisant même semblant de pleurer.  
Lui, se mit à réfléchir. De un, c'est un homme. De deux, ils vivent dans un milieu dangereux. De trois…Fonder une famille et rendre Dazai heureux ? Il aimerait. Beaucoup. Et puis il pourrait toujours apprendre à l'enfant comment tuer ce Atsushi…

« Comment tu comptes faire ? Je suis un homme je te rappelle. »

« On trouvera une solution ! J'en connais plusieurs, tu choisiras !»

« …C'est d'accord. » une simple réponse, résultat d'une prise de décision peut-être trop rapide, déclencha la joie de son interlocuteur.

« C'est vrai ?! Merci-»

Akutagawa coupa son compagnon.

« A une seule condition. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma perle noir ! »

Akutagawa décida d'ignorer le sobriquet stupide.

« Porte plus attention à moi qu'au le tigre-garou. »

Dazai se mit à rire.

« Je suis sérieux ! » le jeune homme aux habits noirs annonça, à nouveau vexé.

« Je sais…Soit, je ferais bien plus attention à toi… » le suicidaire dit avec un petit sourire sincère.

« … » Non, le mafieux n'allait pas dire merci pour quelque chose qu'il considérait normal.

« Maintenant, entrainons nous à faire cet enfant~ »

Akutagawa ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que son compagnon le renversa sur le canapé…

Atsushi se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux et regarda sa chambre, avant de soupirer et de se frotter le visage. Il n'aurait pas dû manger autant, cela lui aurait évité ce cauchemar…

Il se prépara, puis alla à l'agence.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit quelque chose qui le choqua.

« Aku' et moi nous allons nous marier et fonder une famille~ ! »

En temps normal, telle remarque de la part de Dazai ne l'aurait pas atteint, mais là…

Il referma doucement la porte, et commença à regagner son appartement, l'esprit vide.  
Mieux vaut retourner se coucher quand une journée commence comme cela.  
Il pouvait entendre Kunikida crier, une porte s'ouvrir, des bruits de pas, quelqu'un dire son nom…  
Non, aujourd'hui ne serait pas son jour.

Dazai ria en regardant le blond partir en courant, après que celui-ci lui ai donné l'ordre de retirer « le micro que tu as mis dans l'appartement du gamin ! », avant de retirer son oreillette.  
Il s'amusait définitivement bien ici.


End file.
